In recent years, spa technology has advanced and spa related accessories have increased in number. As a result, a typical spa can include numerous accessories, which may be complicated products in themselves, irrespective of their being included with a spa. Such accessories may include aftermarket options that spa owners purchase to further enjoy their spa. Additionally, spas have become more decorative and are often considered part of the landscaping of a home. As a result, leaving accessories and spa-related equipment outside of the spa decreases the attractiveness of the spa and degrades the landscaping of the home.